Code: Cat
by pft980811
Summary: Lelouch was given a second chance at life by a Neko "Mother" named C.C. After being bullied nearly all his life, he is finally at the top of the food chain. But, what if all the bad things that he has done has caught someone's eye? What if the best friend/crush he hasn't seen in four years is the one sent to take him down? What if...he won't let himself go down that easily?SUZALULU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**/^_^\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty**

_In an empty classroom in the middle school building of Ashford Academy, there were five students. Four of them were female but the last was a male and he was on the floor; staring up fearfully at the girls towering above him. His clothes hung open and were half of him. His pale chest heaved up and down; his silky black hair in disarray. On the right side of his body, right above his hip, the words "UGLY BITCH" were carved into his skin. Even though the curtain of blood made it hard to see, the heart-breaking words were definitely there. One of the girls started to walk back towards the rather short seventh grader._

"_Why don't we mess up that ugly little face of yours? Then maybe everyone won't mistake you for a girl anymore. Now they'll think you're a monster. What do you think, Lelouch?" Lelouch, scooted back as the girl came closer with a pair of scissors in her hand. As the clacking of her shoes came closer, Lelouch was finally able to realize why they were attacking him. For the past few months, all the guys in their grade (and even some from the high school) have tried to court him; all of them thinking that he was a girl. And even when they found out he was a boy, they still tried to make the poor boy date them. Luckily, Lelouch's best (and only) friend had protected the raven haired boy from it all. Suzaku Kururugi. Just the name brought chills of fear down people's backs. The Japanese boy wasn't in any sports but the students at Ashford Academy all knew that no one could come close to his athletic abilities. They all said that he could probably beat all of the world's best players in any game right now and would be even better when he got out of the academy. Some would whisper that he was born in a test tube in a secret government lab to create some sort of super soldier or something. And the rumors mostly stemmed from the fact that he gave the P.E. teacher a broken arm, leg, and nose for letting the other students make fun of Lelouch._

_For some reason that no one else knew about, the two boys got along very well ever since the first day of first grade, when Lelouch defended Suzaku when he was called names and got a black eye over it. Since then, the boys were nearly inseparable. Until today. Suzaku had been called into the principal's office for calling one of Lelouch's female bullies an "insufferable bitch." Lelouch, not wanting to bring any attention to himself, had retreated inside one of the empty classrooms and decided to stare out the window. Then, the four girls that were with him now decided that it had been a good idea to try and smoke for the first time in an empty classroom. Fate had then decided that Lelouch was in the very same classroom as the one that the four girls were walking into. Which all led to now._

_Lelouch's was now pressed against the wall and the girls surrounded him. The girl who held the scissors suddenly grabbed his neck and held him in place. "So, you little shit…how about we make your smile wider? Hm? Wouldn't that look beautiful ladies? If we can make his smile so wide that it'll hurt every time he talks?"_

_The main girl then began to bring the sharp side of the scissors close to Lelouch's mouth. His eyes widened as the blade got closer to his skin. When it was an inch away, the door to the classroom door slammed open and Suzaku stepped in. the original occupants stared at the Japanese boy as he did the same. Then the Japanese boy was in motion. The girls were either suddenly flipped in the air and hitting the desks on their way down or had their bones being snapped in half. By the time it was over, Suzaku knelt on the ground in front of the wide eyed raven while the girls were screaming their heads off._

_Teachers and students alike came running at the sound. Even the principal came to the scene. And what a scene it was. _

_Four girls were either on their backs or clutching at a broken arm or leg while Suzaku Kururugi knelt beside his best friend, Lelouch Lamperouge, with a tan hand pressing against the pale boy's bleeding hip. When Ruben Ashford had snapped out of his state of shock, his face turned purple with rage. He came stomping over to the tan teenager and grabbed his arm; roughly pulling him to his feet. The green eyed boy stared back defiantly while his purple eyed friend stared up at Ruben fearfully._

"_YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM THIS ACADEMY! EXPELLED I TELL YOU!" The Japanese boy stared at Ruben with wide eyes; realizing what that meant. After a few moments of silence, Suzaku let his head tilt down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. After he snatched his arm from the old man's hold, the green eyed boy turned around and stepped towards his fallen friend. When he was close enough, the rather strong boy lifted the black haired boy bridal style and walked out of the classroom. As they passed through the hallway, the crowd of nosy students parted; letting the two outcasts through them without a problem. This continued until they made it to the nurse's office. When Suzaku set Lelouch down on a bed and turned to leave, he was quickly stopped by a soft pale hand._

"_Suzaku…are you leaving?" Hard green eyes turned to purple ones before they softened. Suzaku then sat down on the bed and took Lelouch's hand in his._

"_I don't know. Most likely." Lelouch continued staring at Suzaku with wide eyes._

"_But…but I don't want you to leave, Suzaku." Suzaku looked at his friend in surprise before pulling him into a hug._

"_Don't worry, Lelouch. I'll find some way to return. Just you wait. I'll probably see you next year." Lelouch nodded before asking Suzaku: "Promise?"_

_Lelouch felt Suzaku grin on his shoulder. "Promise. I'll see you next year."_

…

The year after Suzaku left, the girls weren't the only ones hurting Lelouch. The raven haired boy was starting to get cornered by both genders. The year after that first one, Lelouch's mother and little sister, Marianne and Nunnally Lamperouge, died in a car crash. This made his weight drop to a dangerous level and he was also forced to live in the Boys' Dormitory. His skin got pale and his eyesight got worse. The poor purple eyed boy had to deal with physical, verbal, and covert bullying. The third year that Suzaku was gone, Lelouch had gotten desperate. He even tried to kill himself. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately for Lelouch, he was found by a teacher before he could jump off the chair.

But, at the beginning of his fourth year, something happened. It was like a switch got flipped. He started strutting around the school like he owned the place. At first, his tormenters were a bit surprised, some even fainted; almost as if they saw a ghost. Still, they tried to get back into the swing of things. But the black beauty did not let them get far. During their gym class, an especially mean girl tried to pants him. That didn't go as planned. She ended up in the nurse's office to check to see if she had a concussion. Lelouch was sent to the principal's office with a smirk on his lips and a swaying to his hips. After that, NO ONE messed with him. A few weeks later and it was officially known that Lelouch Lamperouge was at the top of the unofficial Popular Kids List of Ashford Academy.

But…the thing was…Lelouch…changed. One day he was a normal human being and the next…he wasn't.

…

There was an hour to go before school started and Lelouch thought it was a good idea to start roasting this guy for some answers. That meant giving him a blow job and making him squeal. Lelouch (bored out of his mind) started to reminisce about random memories. This in turn, caused him to smirk as he remembered about the night that had changed his life. The guy that had his dick inside the purple eyed beauty's mouth was gasping and writhing like he was in pain. Lelouch closed his eyes and went back to the dark night about five months ago; making sure he didn't stop moving his mouth for he had a feeling that there was someone watching them.

_~Flashback~_

_The pale skinned boy ran bare foot down the rocky path with a golf cart chasing after him while the moonlight shown through the trees._

"_You better hurry up, little piggy! Or the big bad wolf is going to catch you!" Lelouch was gasping for breath already. He had no muscle on him; practically a bag of bones. You could even see and count all his ribs if you wanted to. The two boys and two girls were on the golf cart. Lelouch tried to remember their names as he ran but quickly found that he was struggling to remember how he even got there in the first place._

"_Move your fat ass or we'll run over you!" _

"_Hey, I think I can make him move faster!" Lelouch nearly tripped when he heard the gunshot. His eyes widened and he ran his hardest while his chasers laughed out loud and congratulated their friend for succeeding in making the poor boy run faster. The boy began to cry with relief when he saw a clearing up ahead. He kept running and huffed out a sigh of relief…that was quickly short lived. He nearly fell off the cliff because he had thought that this area was a clearing. He turned when he heard the golf cart slow down. They all came out with smirks on their faces. One of the girls then came towards him before putting her hand on her hip._

"_Strip, little piggy!" Lelouch stood there with his eyes wide._

"_What?" choked out the confused boy. They all smirked while one of the guys took out a camera._

"_We are going to have a little photo shoot," his smirk turned predatory and there was a lust in his eyes, "and you are the star." When Lelouch didn't move, the other boy cocked the gun and pointed it at the purple eyed boy._

"_Get your ass moving." With trembling fingers, Lelouch began to remove his pajamas. After ten minutes of slow progress, the pale boy was nude. The girls all looked disgusted while the boys began to have…trouble. The girls then smirked before the one closest to him grabbed Lelouch's arm and twisted his body to the side._

"_I remember this day! Amber was the one to give you this!" Everyone could barely see the words that had been sliced into his skin. The two boys then moved closer. The one with the camera then crouched close to the frightened boy and took a picture of his hip; scar and all. Lelouch watched with frightened eyes as the boys admired his body and the girls glared at him with disgust. Finally, not able to take it anymore, one of the boys moved his hand towards Lelouchs flaccid member._

_Terrified and not wanting to be touched, Lelouch quickly stepped back. Only to find out that he had forgotten that there was nothing behind him, except for a hundred foot drop into some rocky waters. And with a scream, the raven fell with one word in his mind._

Suzaku!

_He then felt as if he just hit concrete instead of water and, as he sunk, Lelouch saw as the clear glow of the moonlight from the moon was changed into a dark red as his blood began to spread in the water. He could barely remember anything. The only thing that seemed constant was Suzaku's smiling face. He felt as coldness began to crawl over him. Right when he thought he was about to drown, Lelouch then felt the pain of being dragged out of the water by some strong teeth. His vision was blurred but not enough from seeing a green haired girl staring back at him with reddish eyes. Just as he felt himself slipping away, he felt warmth on his lips and felt as if he was drinking the waters of life; and, as corny as it sounds, it was true. Lelouch then felt himself sit upright and throwing up water. And…when he looked up…he realized that he had never really appreciated the moon's light…_

_Lelouch spent the rest of the night trying to come to terms with what had just happened. He tried to absorb the things that the green haired naked girl with white cat ears and tail was telling him. But really, all he wanted to do was run around and do whatever the hell he wanted to do. And he told the girl in those very same words. She smirked before turning herself into what looked like a cheetah with white fur and no spots and running off into the forest. Lelouch then began to chase her. And…somehow…ended up as a black cheetah as well. They played tag for the rest of the night. Both turning into different kinds of felines, or staying human or sometimes turning some of their body parts into cat parts. At one point they were even playing in the trees. When they sensed sunrise coming, they took their game to the city. When morning finally did come, the two naked Nekos made it to Ashford Academy and waited for classes to begin before sneaking into Lelouch's room. There they threw out all of Lelouch's roommate's things. Out the window that is. Then, still naked, they snuggled up in Lelouch's bed and slept together. They actually looked a lot like kittens._

_~Present~_

As Lelouch came back to Earth, he realized that the kid was close to coming if his "Oh God. Oh God. Oh God's" were anything to go by. So with a quick lick, suck, and twist, Lelouch removed his head and body from the Wet Zone and watched as the kid came. As the boy breathed heavily and tried to compose himself, Lelouch stood up from his crouch and crossed his arms.

"So what's your status report?" the boy (_Ryan_, his mind supplied) straightened out his glasses and pulled up his pants.

"W-well, everything seems to be running smoothly. No one is trying to make themselves noticeable since they are scared that Zero might find them and do something to them. They are also very afraid of you too. Though I think you should try to check Sherry's group. They are starting to get a bit bitter." Lelouch seemed thoughtful before he nodded.

"So no unusual patterns?"

"Well, the only thing that might be out of the ordinary is that there are four new transfer students." Lelouch's head tilted to the side; which made him seem a lot like a cat. All he needed were some ears and a tail.

"Oh? Well, that is weird. Do you know their names and classes?" Ryan shook his head before he looked bitter.

"Maybe you should ask one of your other spies to see if they can get the info." Lelouch stared at Ryan before he made a teasing pouting face and grabbed Ryan's cheek.

"Aww, are we getting jealous?" Lelouch was quite surprised when the boy smacked his hand away and raised his voice at him.

"Of course not!" Quick to respond, Lelouch quickly made a sad face and forced tears to come to his eyes. Ryan's eyes softened as he realized what he had done then quickly grabbed Lelouch's hands.

"I-I'm sorry, Lelouch! I didn't mean it! I just! I just!" Ryan sighed and he lowered his head. "I just don't like the idea of them touching you and doing dirty things to you." Lelouch quickly stopped himself from growling at the boy and ripping his hands away. Instead, he gently removed one hand and placed it on the side of Ryan's face and let his eyes go soft.

"Don't worry, Ryan. They can't stop my love for you." Lelouch quickly leaned forward and whispered into Ryan's ear while reaching down to cup his crotch.

"Whenever I do those things, I always end up wishing and thinking that they were you." Lelouch then pulled back a bit and stared Ryan in the eye. "I don't need any of them. When I'm done with them, I'll throw them away like trash and then it will be just you. And me." With a squeeze, Lelouch pulled back completely and smiled sweetly to the blushing boy before nodding his head to the left.

"Go on. I'll see you during Gym." Ryan nodded before turning to leave. Lelouch was quite surprised when he stopped, turned back to him, kissed him full on the lips, and cupped _his _crotch.

"See you later, Lelouch." And with a victorious smirk, he ran out of the small alley and turned the corner. Lelouch stayed staring at the opening of the alley until he heard the sound of two other Nekos landing behind him.

"Losing our touch, are we?" Lelouch turned and growled at the white haired Chinese boy.

"Shut up, Mao! I don't need you opinion! And if I hear it again I'll beat your ass black and blue!" The shades wearing Neko held up his hands.

"Hey! No need to get you tail in a twist! I know my place! And come on! I'm still healing from the last time you got mad! And I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, grow up, Mao!" A chestnut haired Neko said as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey! Don't tell _me_ to grow up, Short Stack!" Mao quickly grabbed hold of Rolo and began to give him a noogie.

Lelouch huffed before shaking his head. "Why can't you be more like Rai, Mao?" At the mention of his twin brother, Mao immediately let go of the growling Neko and straightened up.

"Because," he said with a lopsided grin, "someone needs to be the badass!" Both Lelouch and Rolo rolled their eyes at this before Lelouch walked out of the alley. Both Rai and Mao were equal in power but were at their most powerful when working together. Arthur was probably the weakest with Rolo just a tad stronger while Lelouch was the strongest. Sayoko and C.C. were most likely tied for the second strongest since they were both able to beat Rai and Mao but not Lelouch.

"Come on, class is on the other side of the school and we can't risk running at full power." Mao and Rolo then changed their expressions to more…serious ones. They had a reputation to keep! The only time when they let their more approachable nature show were when they were in a circle of "friends." They really let loose when they were in each other's presence.

As they walked Lelouch then realized something. "Where is Rai, anyways?" Mao shrugged before he went back to glaring at anything that moved.

"Probably with C.C. in the classroom; trying to keep our seats warm. You know how they like to get into their philosophical debates on pizza."

Lelouch nodded before he concentrated on walking. He had no problems in dodging other people since they always knew better than to cross paths with this group of people.

…

Suzaku stared up at the academy that he had not been near in nearly four years. As he straightened out his uniform, Gino was staring at the school with wide eyes. Meanwhile, Kallen glowered at it while Anya was typing away her observations in her phone.

"Alright so let's go over the basics again," Suzaku said as he made his way through the campus and towards their first class of the day. The three others groaned but played along with their leader for their first assignment.

"Okay, we're supposed to be looking for the culprit or culprits that have been hacking into the school's most privatest of private files," Gino started.

"We are also supposed to find out who is behind the murders of several students and even some of their family members," Kallen continued.

"And we are also supposed to bring in evidence and be able to send them to jail for a very long time while using the legal system instead of our…underhanded ways," Anya finished.

Suzaku nodded before pointing to a certain building. "If I remember correctly, it's this building." The rest of his team silently observed him; especially since they all noticed how he practically seemed to glow in this place. Finally, Gino put a hand on Suzaku's shoulder; making them all stop at once.

"Hey, Suzaku, I know you're excited but I don't get why. Is it because this is our first assignment?"

Suzaku looked confused before he realized what Gino meant and shook his head. "No, it's…actually this place…" The rest looked confused before Suzaku gave a breezy chuckle. "Not like that! It's actually because…well, I actually used to come here." The rest looked surprised before they started really looking at the place.

"You…used to go to school here?" Kallen asked with a bit of disbelief.

"Yeah, but…I actually wasn't the most popular guy. Or at least, I was way different here than when I was at The Institute. And…" Suzaku's team seemed to lean forward; excitement shining in all of their eyes.

"Well…I had this…friend. And we used to both get bullied a lot, though he was bullied more often than I was for…obvious reasons," said the brunette while flexing his arm a bit. His team nodded knowingly and stayed quiet so as to let him know to continue. The green eyed boy nodded before continuing.

"Well, really I'm just excited to see him again." The Japanese boy looked to the side while his team looked at each other with confusion. Since they lived for many years without having been in society for more than half an hour, they did not know a crush when they see one.

…

When they finally did walk into class, they saw Rai and C.C. sitting in their corner so they grabbed a few extra chairs and dragged them over. They greeted each other with pleased smiles and inaudible purrs that were felt as vibrations in the air. They clustered around the desk and made space for each other to take notes as they waited for the teacher to come.

"So, what's the scoop?" Rai asked as he began to chew on a riceball which was stolen and bitten by Mao. He gave it back when his twin brother began to pout.

Lelouch leaned back in his chair after setting everything up. "Apparently, there will be four new students to this prestigious academy," Lelouch rolled his eyes when he mentioned the last two words. C.C. quickly leaned forward while hugging her Cheese-kun backpack.

"So are we going to break them or use them?" Everyone else seemed to lean forward as well as they waited for their leader to speak.

"I think we should wait; see what kind of kids they'll be. From there we'll brainstorm on how we can use them and how they'll be a liability. From there we'll decide." The rest of the group nodded and stayed silent as they silently wondered what kind of taste the new meat would have. Finally, to break the silence, Mao grinned and opened his big mouth.

"Lelouch got kissed for the first time." Rai lifted an eyebrow as they all stared at their leader.

"And do tell, how was this kiss his first time?" Mao wiggled his eyebrows and smirked when Lelouch growled at him.

"Well, he usually does the kissing. But this kid decided to hit puberty and grow some today! He actually grabbed our all-powerful leader over there and gave him a kiss that he'll probably never forget! You all should have seen his face!" Everyone except Rolo and Lelouch started laughing. After their laughter had died down, they noticed that all the other students were looking at them with curious and scared eyes. With a quick glare from Rai though sent them all scurrying to look like they had never noticed anything at all. When they made sure everyone was doing something else, Mao sat on the rather long desk and faced Lelouch as he began to talk.

"I think that Ryan should be eliminated by the end of the school year. He is starting to reek! And not in a normal human way. That and he is getting a bit too possessive. Most of the others believe that I am having a casual fling with them so they're in the green. Others are starting to fall in love with me so they're in the yellow. Ryan is the only one in the orange but he might end up going into the red soon." The Nekos there felt the mood turn south at the mention of these stages. It was very important that they make sure that they are the only ones with their animal self activated. Everyone had an animal self buried deep within themselves. Most of them were primates. Very few people had other animals in them. As far as any of them know, they were the last of the feline line. They have met no one else like themselves. Though there were probably people that had other species that weren't feline and primates, they could not be sensed. Just like another species can't sense them if they weren't a feline. It really was a double edged sword. So, with this knowledge, the group silently agreed on the termination of Ryan Nickerson. They were silent for a moment, but before C.C. could break that silence, their teacher walked in.

"Alright class, please take a seat!" Everyone who had been standing began to take any seats that seemed to be the furthest from the group of Nekos; and, really, the felines did not have any problems with that.

"Okay, thank you. Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce you all to the four new transfer students." All the cats were surprised to have been so lucky as to have the four newbies in their class. The balding teacher quickly made his way over to the door to let the new students in. Meanwhile, everyone watched from the corner of their eyes as the popular kids in the back straightened and lifted their chins up. The normal students felt chills run up and down their spines when they saw the Nekos' eyes narrow in a predatory gaze.

Though, when they sensed their leader's distress, the other Nekos stopped glaring and really observed the new students with a curiosity that only a cat possessed. There, at the very front of the room, was a very tall blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes. He had a stupidly wide grin while the redheaded girl standing beside him had her blue eyes narrowed with a bit of annoyance. Next to the redhead was a shorter girl with pink hair and red eyes. She seemed to look bored but the rest of the cats could see that she was actually very excited; mostly from the hormones that she was giving off. The last in the line was a boy with messy yet curly brown hair and green eyes. From his tanned skin and scent, they could tell that he like being outdoors…a lot…

So in other words, there really was no reason for their leader to get so freaked out. Or at least that was the case until the teacher told the new students to write their names on the board. The name "Suzaku Kururugi" most certainly did ring a bell. Or maybe several bells. They actually sounded a lot like those alarm bells that mean an enemy missile is coming towards them or that a ship was taking in water and sinking.

What made Lelouch snap was when the teacher suggested the four new students to sit in one of the few seats that were directly in front of the group of Nekos. Like everything else that Lelouch did, it started slow but built speed.

"Hehe…haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone watched in surprise as Lelouch stood from his seat and began to walk to the door; all the while still laughing like a mad man. The rest of the Nekos quickly grabbed their and their leader's things and quickly followed him out the door. The whole class stayed quiet but then a blonde idiot decided to break the silence.

"Um…I'm guessing that was the friend you told us about?"

**/\\\**

**Comments: Helllllooooo! This is volume 1 of The Code series. Well, they aren't really a series more like a bunch of different stories put under one title. So far I only have 8 code volumes. Some might be rated M the rest will be rated T. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did! (Yes I read my work like it is some other author's work; sue me.)**

**Anyways:**

**REVIEW!**

**Excerpt of next chapter: Rule #1: Don't Draw Attention to Yourself  
**_"As they sat through the lesson that their new gym teacher was giving, Suzaku, Gino, Kallen and Anya silently observed the small group surrounding Lelouch. They noticed how everyone slightly shifted away from them; almost like…they were afraid or something."_


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**

**LeAwesomeOne IX:**_Gyah! Damn you and your cliffhanger! I don't want it to stop with Lelouch's madman laugh! No! DX Interesting... VERY interesting. Seems like Lelouch's screws are loose, though. Hopefully Suzaku will be able to fix them. Oh, and Lelouch? Way to go for a first impression. XD YOU MUST UPDATE, OR I WILL THREATEN TO HOLD BACK MY UPDATES! XD Evil me... I feel as evil as the bunch of female dogs (I do not make it a habit to curse). But of course I will never bully Lulu! Lelouch: You already have, by placing me in a maid dress. XD UPDATE!_

**Reply**_**:**__ No! Don't damn me and my cliffhanger! But…what if Suzaku can't fix Lelouch's screws because he doesn't have a screw driver? XD I tried!_

**PrincessKittyKatz:** _This looks like it's gonna be awesome! Keep on writing!_

**Reply:** _I hope to see your review for this chapter too!_

**SailorKickass270:** What the hell? XD Lelouch: "Oh, look. It's Suzaku. I take this as my cue to stand up and leave the classroom while laughing as such; Hehe...haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I like it. But one question though on the whole elimination of Ryan... so is nobody allowed to fall in love with Lelouch? And if so, why? I'm curious about that.

**Reply:** Lelouch laughed because he felt that it was ironic how he had given up on Suzaku and decided to live life on the edge but then Suzaku has appeared once more when he has already let himself ne "lost" to his inner kitty! 1) Do you want Lelouch to be taken by an OC!? If so then let me tell you something. Come here. Closer. Closer. I said closer damn it! *puts mouth near your ear and takes in a small suspenseful breath* THIS IS A SUZALULU STORY! ONLY SUZAKU HAS THE RIGHT TO PUT ANYTHING IN LELOUCH'S *SSHOLE! 2) Well, falling in love is a very important matter if your inner-self is awake. This will later be exploited for all of our personal entertainment! XD

**A/N: this is a bit more informative than an actual thing for the plot. I believe many of your average Code Geass characters will be added on later in the story. But I'm surprised. No one asked about where Suzaku has been for the last four years and why. And also why Gino, Kallen, and Anya were also there. That place is very important! Details people! It's almost always the little ones that matter in my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Rule # 1: Don't Draw Attention to Yourself**

Lelouch and the rest of the cats were…displeased to find out that they shared all their classes with the four new students. By their fourth period Gym class, Lelouch and Co. were beyond irritated. They glared at anything and everything that walked on two legs and even snapped at each other. When they parted ways to get ready for gym, the boys all went to their lockers that were "coincidentally" next to each other. They were quite surprised when they found out that Gino and Suzaku's lockers were directly in the midst of their little corner and directly in front their leader's which meant that Lelouch would have to turn his back on the two. When their eyes met, Suzaku beamed brightly at Lelouch and walked up to him.

"Hey, Lelouch." Before the purple eyed Neko could reply, the three other boys moved directly in front of their leader and friend. They glared at a wide eyed Suzaku and confused Gino with clear hatred in their eyes. Knowing that one wrong move on either of their parts could start a fight, Lelouch simply didn't say anything and just turned around and started changing. At a loss, Suzaku turned around and began changing himself. Gino stayed staring at them before turning back to his open locker and discreetly texted his observations to Anya. This didn't go unnoticed by Rolo who had carefully sharpened his hearing to that of a cat's.

Lelouch was the first to finish changing and quickly fled the room; followed closely by the other boys.

…

As they sat through the lesson that their new gym teacher was giving, Suzaku, Gino, Kallen and Anya silently observed the small group surrounding Lelouch. They noticed how everyone slightly shifted away from them; almost like…they were afraid or something. Well, there was one boy that didn't move away from the group yet he wasn't a part of it either. Suzaku especially didn't like the looks he was sending Lelouch's way. He quickly remembered that the boy was light skinned with brown eyes and hair. He also wore glasses and looked rather dorky. Suzaku was quite glad when the gym teacher called out names because then he would have had a harder time learning that his name was Ryan Nickerson.

When the time came to play (they were apparently given a lesson on soccer), they were once again surprised when their little group was pitched against Lelouch's. It seemed like the entire universe was against them. Well at least that was how it looked like to the Nekos. Since Lelouch's team had five people (Lelouch included) and Suzaku's team only had four (Suzaku included), the teacher decided to add Rivalz Cardemonde to Suzaku's team. This would later end up with Rivalz breaking the first rule of Ashford Academy. Never draw attention to yourself. For now (however), the two teams stared each other down as they lined up to face their "equals." Lelouch and Suzaku faced each other while C.C. and Kallen glared at each other. Mao and Gino both gave each other lazy grins while Anya and Rai looked rather…bored. At the very end of their lines, Rolo glared at Rivalz who seemed ready to run. Anyone could see that the boy was completely terrified of this group and with just reason. Some even mouthed "Sorry" to the blue haired boy.

When the teacher blew the whistle, the students were supposed to shake hands. Suzaku's team, not knowing any better (except for Rivalz), stuck out their hands and waited to shake. Instead, Lelouch's team laughed and walked to their end of the field.

With some confusion and bitterness, the new students did the same. When they were near their goal, they all made a circle and began to plan. Kallen was the first to start talking.

"So, Rivalz was it? What can you tell us about those bastards over there?" Suzaku shot a warning glare towards Kallen, but quickly stopped when they all noticed Rivalz pale.

"They…they…we're doomed! They're gonna kill us!" Rivalz was starting to hyperventilate when Kallen literally slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself! Just tell us their game plan!" Rivalz lightly glared at Kallen while holding onto his cheek.

"That's the thing. They don't really have a game plan! They just do whatever the hell they want! Sometimes they'll play the game; other times, they'll just walk or sit down. With them you never know! But I'm guessing that they'll play since they seem to be getting into an argument." Suzaku stared at the ground, trying to think of something that Lelouch would probably do and came up with nothing. So, instead of trying to solve an almost impossible puzzle, the green eyed boy simply leaned back and stared at the sky with a small smile.

"Then I guess we're just going to have to wing it." Rivalz slightly shivered when he saw a similar, creepy smile appear on their faces.

"I guess there really is no difference from now and then," Anya said with a shrug as she began to walk towards the goal. Gino laughed and slung his arm over Kallen's shoulders; earning a glare from the fiery redhead.

"That's not true, Anya! This time we're gonna work together instead of competing against one another!" They all smiled at each other before turning back to face the other team. Rivalz only smiled weakly at them, believing that they were all going to die.

…

Lelouch casually glanced over to see Suzaku's team ready and staring at them. _They probably think we're making up plans_, the black haired Neko thought with a small chuckle. Instead, they were actually listening to C.C. and Rai's debate on which pizza is the best. Cheese pizza or Pepperoni pizza.

When he finally had enough, Mao exploded. "Can we just get on with the game!? I want to kick their asses!" They all watched as the two pizza crazed Nekos backed away from each other with glares firmly fixed on their faces; both holding tightly to their opinions.

"To be continued," Rai said while smiling threateningly.

"Yes, and I'll make sure to make you eat shit before ever tasting pizza again!" Rai paled slightly at C.C.'s threat before facing angrily ahead.

The rest of the group only rolled their eyes and turned to face their adversaries. They could clearly see Rivalz paling in the hot sunlight and they all chuckled silently. Then, almost like a choreographed routine, the two teams surged forward and towards the ball that sat innocently at the center of the field.

Gino was the first to reach it and began to lightly kick the ball; controlling the black and white ball while making sure that it keeps moving forward at a steady pace. Right when he was four yards away from the goal that was protected by Mao, Rolo came in from the side and slid across the ground and kicked the ball out of the way. Gino's foot barely missed Rolo's head by barely an inch. The rest of the Nekos laughed at Suzaku's and his team's surprised faces at Rolo's risky move. Hell, who wouldn't be surprised? A strong enough kick could have given the fifteen year old boy head trauma. They quickly snapped out of it when they noticed how close Lelouch's team was to the goal. Anya was getting tenser with every step Rolo took towards her. When Rolo kicked the soccer ball towards the goal, it only made it half way before Suzaku jumped in its way and let it bounce off his chest. Lelouch growled slightly and darted towards the ball that was heading towards a smirking Kallen. Just as she was about to move with the ball, C.C. came running up to her which caused the blue eyed girl to move back…and into Lelouch's trap. Kallen's foot landed in a small hole in the ground which in turn caused her to lose her balance. Lelouch then came up from behind and started kicking the ball back towards the goal that was guarded by Anya and was followed by C.C.

As they neared the goal, Lelouch and C.C. started to kick the ball between them. As Suzaku and his team concentrated on the ball, they failed to notice that Rai had snuck up to the goal. Suzaku, thinking that Lelouch and C.C. were going to continue with their routine of kicking it back and forth, got close to C.C. He was quite surprised to see the ball dart pass him and towards Rai who kicked it into the corner of the goal.

The Neko team cheered while Gino, Kallen, and Anya looked towards the ground with frowns on their faces. Noticing the negative atmosphere around his team, Suzaku ran up to them and smiled.

"Come on! We just have to try harder! They just surprised us! At least now we know that they like tricks and depend on the element of surprise." This helped cheer them up slightly, so they nodded and moved back into their positions. And so this was how it continued.

By the end of the period, they were tied (eight to eight) and surrounded by the entire class. Both teams were even glaring at each other. Even the Suzaku was glaring; though it was mostly towards Ryan than Lelouch's team. Just as they were going to do another round, the bell rang and the Nekos immediately lost their glares and instead began to walk towards the locker rooms like nothing ever happened. The moment the cats left, the rest of the class crowded around the new students. Even the gym teacher looked impressed. As Suzaku smiled and nodded to the students, he felt something being pressed into his hand. When he looked, he realized that it was a piece of paper. On the top, _Rivalz _was written there in sloppy handwriting. When he looked for the blue haired boy, he saw him handing the teacher a pencil. As they themselves began to head towards the changing rooms, Gino, Kallen, and Anya surrounded their leader and watched as he opened up the folded piece of paper and read its contents out loud.

_Hey Suzaku, I know you're here to help._

_Milly told us._

_I can give you information, but you can't let anyone else know._

_Meet me up on the rooftop during lunch._

_Make sure that you aren't followed._

_Trust no one._

Suzaku turned and looked into each of his teammates' eyes. They all nodded; agreeing that they should give Rivalz a chance and hopefully get some information so that they aren't completely blind in this operation.

…

As Lelouch walked into the Boys' Locker Room, he searched for Ryan in the midst of the crowd. When he located him with the help of his improved sight, he quickly grabbed his shoulder and practically dragged the boy to the nearest empty room. Which just so happened to be the gym teacher's office. Right before he locked the door, the purple eyed Neko nodded to Rai and Mao who nodded back and placed themselves directly in front of the door. When he did lock it, Lelouch turned back to Ryan and kissed him. After making out for a minute or two, Lelouch let his forehead touch Ryan's and they stayed there for a bit; panting lightly. They were quickly reminded of their predicament when one of the boys outside shouted something. Pulling back slightly, Lelouch wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck.

"I need you to do something for me, Ryan." Ryan nodded his head slowly but stared at the dark haired boy's lips.

"Anything for you, Lelouch." Lelouch squashed the urge to smirk and continued to ask his question.

"Can you try to dig up the records on the new transfer students?" Ryan pecked Lelouch's rosy lips before replying with a frown.

"I already tried. For some reason, I couldn't get past the last firewall. You might want to get Einstein's help."

Lelouch smirked a bit. "Nina Einstein? Hmm…haven't used her in a while. I'll try to see if C.C. is willing to play lesbian for a bit." Lelouch then let his smirk drop and an eyebrow raise.

"Did you try searching for anything else?" Ryan then smiled and grabbed Lelouch's waist; bringing him closer.

"Why? Nervous that I'll find something that you don't want me to find?" Lelouch was slightly unnerved at their closeness, but said nothing about it. Instead, he ran his foot up Ryan's calf and put his nose to the brown haired boy's neck.

"No, I just wanna know what you might have found in case it might be useful to Him." The amethyst eyed Neko felt a shiver run through Ryan and began to smell a small amount of fear around him. _It seems that even Ryan fears Zero; even if it is just a bit._ The dark haired boy then removed himself from Ryan's person and began to head towards the door.

"Anyway, thanks for the information. I'll be sure to ask C.C. for that favor." Lelouch then smirked, and opened the door with Ryan not far behind. Bad timing.

…

Suzaku stared past the two twins with wide eyes as Lelouch walked out of the door that led to the teacher's office with a boy following behind him. That same dorky boy that he saw throwing Lelouch…annoying glances. Suzaku's green eyes stared into Lelouch's wide amethyst. Though no one really noticed, all the other boys in the locker room stared at the scene before them. They all only snapped out of it when Gino stated the obvious.

"Awkward~"

_~Lunch Time~_

Lelouch burst through the door that led to the roof top garden with a rather sour look on his face. He was followed by a laughing C.C., Rai, Mao, and Arthur. Sayoko, dressed in her maid outfit, and Rolo both stayed quiet but their serious faces could express just how irritated they were.

As the irritated Neko led them to the farthest corner of the garden, he could hear Arthur saying how he wished he was old enough to be in high school like the rest of them.

"Aw, you don't mean that Arthur," C.C. said as she wrapped her arm around her younger brother. Lelouch would have had a hard time believing that they were siblings if it hadn't been for their similar golden eyes. When they finally got to their little corner, the Nekos had calmed down enough to be able to strip properly. As they took off their clothes, they covered their skin with a furry coat. Even though they looked funny, they knew that no one wanted to look at their private parts. It would be the same as looking at your siblings' genitals. So, when they were finally naked, Lelouch was covered in black fur while C.C. and Rai were covered in silvery white fur. Rolo was a chestnut colored fur ball with Sayoko just a shade or two darker. Mao had a more bluish gray tone to his coat while Arthur looked like a dark gray kitten. By this time, they were as silent as shadows and didn't dare make any noises.

Sayoko looked over the edge of the building to check if there were any passersby. There weren't. She quickly made a small purring sound and all at once, the Nekos grew their ears and tails. They felt their nails elongate, teeth sharpen, and muscles stretch. Lelouch then pulled Rai aside and motioned the others to go ahead.

"Rai, I need you to stay here for today. Call us if anything comes up, okay?" Rai's gaze hardened.

"Okay, just bring me back something to eat alright?" The purple eyed furry nodded with a smile.

We'll be outside the school but close by. I'm going to make sure Sayoko stays behind as well." And with that, Lelouch jumped off the building and to the next one over. The black Neko quickly followed C.C.'s pizza scent and ended up at the small forest area that was on the school property.

Once he touched the shadows, Lelouch quickly changed into a completely black cheetah and raced through the trees. He continued to follow the other Nekos' scent whilst dodging the oncoming trees. When he knew that they were just over the log up ahead, Lelouch changed into a pitch black tiger and jumped over the conveniently placed log. Lelouch was quite glad with his trajectory when he saw where he was going to land. A yowl came from a pure white lioness as Lelouch practically squished her under his unexpected weight. Mao, Arthur, and Sayoko all snickered lightly as C.C. tried clawing at an elusive Lelouch who was out right laughing even though at the moment it sounded like he was choking or something. When they all were calm enough, Lelouch turned towards Sayoko and asked if she was willing to stay behind. As expected, she said yes and watched as the rest of the Nekos scaled the wall and jumped off of it as "normal" cats.

…

Suzaku walked up the stairs that led to the Rooftop Garden for the first time in four years. He remembered how he and Lelouch would climb up these very stairs even though they had just been middle schoolers at the time. It was unnervingly quiet to the four high schoolers. The only actual sounds being their footsteps and their calm breathing.

At the door, they all put their hands towards their hidden handguns and waited for Suzaku's mark. When he nodded, Kallen calmly pushed open the door and walked out. After five seconds of waiting, the rest of the gang calmly walked out after her. After one look around, they found Rivalz pacing nervously in one of the closer corners of the rooftop; or at least he was. Now he was just staring at them with a nervous and doubtful look on his face. Knowing that they were to make the first move, Suzaku and the rest relaxed their postures. The brunette was the first to move towards Rivalz.

"So Rivalz, did you want to tell me anything?"

"I-I thought I told you not to tell anyone." Suzaku took a quick look behind him before facing back towards Rivalz.

"It's fine. They came here with me. We just want to help. So can you help us by telling us what you know?" Rivalz took a deep breath before he practically fell into the bench that sat near him.

"It all started just a few months ago-"

"Can you tell us when, exactly?" Kallen said. Suzaku gave her a warning glare but they still remained quiet while Rivalz simply shrugged.

"Four, five, maybe six months ago. Anyways, I'd have to say that it started with Lelouch." Even though Suzaku wanted to immediately ask what he meant by that, he restrained himself from cutting Rivalz off.

"Lelouch had been pretty bad off. You know how it was before, right Suzaku?" The brunette in question nodded; remembering just how bad it had been for both him and his best friend.

"Yeah, well this was worse than that." This time, the green eyed Japanese boy couldn't stop himself.

"What do you mean 'this was worse'? Please tell me." Rivalz looked down at his hands.

"They started to physically bully him. He'd end up with dark bruises and they also spread rumors about him. They said that he was probably sleeping with random people for money. It went from other students to teachers and even up to the principal! It got to the point where Lelouch…well…"

Suzaku felt his patience thinning. "'Well' what?"

"He…he tried to kill himself." There was a moment of tense silence as this piece of information sank in. Suzaku could barely believe that he could have lost his best friend and not had realized it. But the next part hurt him even more and made him feel like a complete douchebag.

"He kept on mumbling about how you said that you were gonna come back next year and how three years have already passed. Lelouch was in a bad state. I mean, anyone would be. With what happened to Nunnally and Ms. Lamperouge-"

"Wait! What happened to Nunnally and Ms. Lamperouge?" Suzaku stared at Rivalz with wide eyes; barely realizing that he had forgotten about Lelouch's sweet sister and kind mother.

Rivalz gave Suzaku a confused look. "Didn't you know? They died in a car crash just last year." Suzaku literally took a step back.

"They…died?" The blue haired boy nodded with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Lelouch was heartbroken. I guess he might have felt all alone. But yeah. Things were bad…but then they got very bad.

"A few months ago, Lelouch just came to class completely different. He stopped wearing his glasses and was a hell of a lot more confident. And strong. Very strong."

"What do you mean by strong?" Anya was the one to interrupt this time. Rivalz's eyes were wide in utter amazement.

"This girl, Veronica, had tried to pull Lelouch's pants down during gym class but right before she had even touched him, Lelouch turned around and literally knocked her to the ground. With his bare hand! He looked like he had just tried swatting away a fly! She was sent to the nurse's office to see if she had cracked her skull of something!" By this time, Anya had her phone out and was typing in all that Rivalz was saying, word for word.

"I even heard some people saying that Lelouch had thrown all of his roommate's things out the window. That's how it was for three weeks. People would indirectly or directly challenge Lelouch but no one got very far. By the second week, a bunch of new students appeared. The first was C.C., the green haired girl with the yellow eyes. She came with her younger brother, Arthur. He's in middle school so you probably won't see him anytime soon. Then it was the creepy kid with brownish hair…Rolo. I think his name is Rolo. After him, it was the two Chinese twins, Rai and Mao. You will rarely ever see them by themselves. The only time you will ever see one of them alone, is when they decide that you are useful." The new kids were soaking all this information up like sponges.

"That's also another thing. There are rumors that, when they decide that you're useful, you'll be visited by Lelouch when you are alone and…they say that…" Rivalz trailed off. The four students looked confused as a blush over took Rivalz's face.

"They what?" asked Gino who seemed eager to know what would happen if you were cornered by Lelouch.

"He'll…do favors for you. The kind that would be very shameful." Rivalz only received confused faces from the school's supposed saviors.

"He'll sleep with you! There I said it!" As Suzaku stood there, trying to take in the possibility that his best friend/crush was actually a slut, Gino and Kallen began to wonder aloud why Lelouch would want to use any of them if he was already ruling over the school. Rivalz already knew about that.

"It's because of Zero."

"And who is this 'Zero' person?" asked Anya who was still faithfully recording their conversation. At this point, Rivalz looked like he was about to freak out which helped warn the undercover agents that whoever this person was, he or she was most likely not going to be a good person.

"Zero…is the person pulling the strings behind it all. I, and most of the student council, believe that he is the one who Lelouch reports to. We think that Lelouch and his friends get the information that Zero needs and give it to him. We also think that Zero is the head of some sort of gang of mafia or yakuza or something!" Gino tilted his head to the side while making a confused (yet cute) face.

"What makes you think that he is the head honcho of some big organization?" Rivalz then began to look around the garden, looking like he was expecting Zero to pop out from behind the rose bush or something.

"Because he is somehow getting information that is closed to the public and also getting his Cats to kill people." now they were just beyond confused.

"Cats?" Suzaku asked. Rivalz nodded with a scared look on his face.

"The Cats are like his ninjas or hit men or something! If Zero wants you to stop doing something, he'll send you some sort of sign. It's usually a couple of cats. The first cat is a sign that you are being targeted. The second cat represents how someone is going to die. If it's a black cat, then the person will die a pretty ugly death. If it's a white cat, then the person will die with no pain whatsoever. The hit men themselves are called Cats because the way the people die looks like they were attacked by some sort of wild cat. The painless deaths usually involve a broken neck with bite marks. The really gruesome ones look like the person…was ripped open and…well…I don't wanna talk about it…" As Rivalz shivered, Kallen noticed something behind the distraught boy.

"So…it doesn't matter what color the first one is right?" Rivalz looked confused as the rest of his interrogators looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, it shouldn't matter. It's always the second one that decides your end." Kallen then looked Rivalz in the eye with a concerned look about her.

"And what if the second cat is black?" Rivalz looked even more confused before a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rivalz turned around. There, a few feet away from him were two cats. One was a darkish brown while the other was pure black. Both cats had reddish eyes that almost seemed to glow an unnatural color.

…

Lelouch glared at Rivalz in his cat form; feeling completely and utterly satisfied when Rivalz began to urinate from fear. Just as he was about to find out what was making that peculiar scent in the city, he heard a call from Sayoko who had apparently gotten a call from Rai. That had been the first time ever where he was called from a hunt. He was quite surprised when he found out that Rivalz was behind the whole ordeal. Rivalz, who had managed to do just fine under Lelouch's reign in the school, was spilling some of the beans to Suzaku and his new…posse! As Suzaku and the other new students (Lelouch refused to acknowledge them as Suzaku's friends) slowly walked towards the two Nekos, Lelouch's mind began to race.

_Why does Suzaku want to know all of this stuff? And who should I kill? Rivalz, his mom, or his dad? I believe even Milly is a possibility. _With a quick look towards Sayoko, Lelouch took off towards the open stairwell. He could hear Sayoko as she yowled her head off as she distracted the students. Knowing that lunch was going to be finished soon, Lelouch ran to the closest Boys' Restroom and darted inside. When he made it in, he found both Rai and Mao waiting there for him. The amethyst eyed Neko then calmly padded to the stall closest to him and entered. Once he was hidden from view, he quickly began to change back into his human form and caught the clothes that were tossed to him by a grinning Mao.

"So is C.C. working with Nina?" Lelouch asked as he finished buttoning up his school uniform.

"Yup! She's even fondling her non-existent breasts just to keep the sexually tense girl happy! I kinda feel bad for C.C.," Mao said with a grin that clearly showed how happy he was to torture C.C.

Lelouch nodded, "Good, we need Nina to hack into the school's private student files and find out why Suzaku is back. Also…we need to pay Mr. Darlington a visit. Rivalz may still prove to be a valuable pawn. I'll spare his mother just this once but the next time he so much as breathes wrong…" Lelouch growled and he felt his claws elongate. He quickly swung around and scratched an inch or two into the stall door while snapping his teeth together.

Without so much as a word to Rai and Mao, Lelouch stormed out of the restroom just as the bell rang. He had made sure to make the lunch break an extra half hour long, just in case a situation such as this arose. Halfway down the hall, Lelouch turned to a serious Mao with a frown firmly fixed into place.

"Tell Sayoko that we're going out tonight." Mao bowed his head before moving on ahead and turning into a different hallway.

…

Suzaku didn't see Lelouch for the rest of the day and he began to wonder if he should feel happy that he doesn't have a chance to confront his "best friend" about these past few years or worried that Rivalz (who went to the nurse's office for having a panic attack) was right about Lelouch working for Zero.

"So, what do you think about this case, boss?" Gino asked as he and Suzaku made their way to the Boys' Dormitory. Suzaku sighed and began to stretch as they walked.

"I am not really sure why but I just don't like it." Just as they turned the corner, Suzaku bumped into someone. He and Gino quickly began to say their "sorry's" and help the other boy pick up his tech-y stuff. When Suzaku finally looked up, he was surprised to see Ryan Nickerson in front of him. From Ryan's wide eyed stare, the observant Japanese boy could tell that Ryan was either a good actor or was also surprised to see Suzaku there. Gino, idiotically brilliant as always, just had to state the obvious…again.

"Awkward~"

And that was before Suzaku noticed the hickey that was present on Ryan's neck.

…

Ryan, after having extracted himself from the other two males, smirked to himself as he watched them from a corner.

"_That was-" sssh "-you have to say-" csshh "-ver let's just go to our-" chhh_

As he turned a few knobs on his weird homemade listening device, he spoke quietly to himself. "And they didn't suspect a thing."

It seems that Ryan is a _very _good actor.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Too lazy to go over it so sorry for the mistakes. I started on a few of my other codes but anyways, I hope the rest of the world isn't as cold as I am right now! Here is an excerpt to chapter three!**

**Excerpt:**

"_Lelouch felt lucky that the blood on his black coat was not noticeable. He kind of felt bad for C.C. and Rai; there fur was no longer a pure fuzzy white. They actually looked like blood colored paint brushes! Sayoko would probably have a fit if she saw them right now."_

**Anyways! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS:**

**PrincessKittyKatz:** YIEEESSS MERRY CHRISTMAS THANK YOU FOR THE FIC IT'S VERY NICE I really like this; it's awesome. It's very interesting! Thank you, kamisama for this brilliance.

**Reply:** you're welcome! Okay, my story is being called awesome and my idea brilliant! I officially love you! Sorry for the wait though. I was working on a few of my other stories.

**Koryandrs:** Hi friend, this story looks pretty dang good so far, keep it up.

**Reply:** *jumps ten feet in the air from surprise* Koryandrs! What the hell are you doing here!? Where the hell have you been!? I thought you were dead! Sheesh, don't scare me like that! *mutters angrily* Rising up from the dead and stuff.

**LeAwesomeOne IX:** SCREWDRIVER FOR SALE... IN EXCHANGE FOR A LULU PLUSHIE! (Introducing the Barter System!). Seriously, Suzaku is in dire need of a screwdriver. I doubt he'll mind losing one of his many Lulu Plushies collection. Or maybe he does. Ah well...Okay! You asked for it! WHERE THE HELL WAS SUZAKU DURING THE PREVIOUS YEARS?! Allow me to add something... WHERE THE HELL WAS SUZAKU DURING THE PREVIOUS YEARS?! WHY DID HE LEAVE POOR LULU ALONE UNTIL HIS SCREWS WERE LOOSEN?! NOW THAT YOU'RE BACK, YOU BETTER PURCHASE MY SCREWDRIVER (but remember to bring the Lulu Plushie) AND SCREW LELOUCH BACK UP. Oh wait... Screw Lelouch...? Suzaku... Screw Lelouch?! XD YUP! SCREW HIM. UPDATE!

**Reply:** think Suzaku would rather be bitten by a crocodile before he gives up a Lulu Plushie. I mean, can't you sense the man's misery at the end of season two!? All he has are those plushies! 1) I already said where Suzaku was. They only know it as The Institute. The next question that you should be asking is what is that place or did it do to make Suzaku into a secret agent and why? 2) He didn't wait for Lelouch's screws to be loose. It's because of his loose screws that Suzaku is able to come back at all. DING! DING! DING! We have a winner! You LeAwesome have found the reason for this entire story! I (and Suzaku) are screwing with Lelouch! (Though Suzaku is doing it in a more…physical way).

**Neo the dual keyblade wielder:** Seriously if my OC were in here, I'd slanderback Lelouch in his face, and I'd be confident and playful and mostly teasing...Yeah and Lelouch couldn't be able to kill me because I'm immortal bitch! Anyway, Lelouch you slutty boy! Also I'd be winking when I say Lelouch should stop hos favors...god he's so hot! But Suzaku is hotter!

**Reply:** I…think I got what you just said. I'm guessing that if you/your OC were in the story, you would be confident, playful, and teasing instead of Ryan's shy, a bit dorky, yet cunning personality? Is that right? And did you just call me a bitch? Well you wouldn't be the first person to call me that and at least you didn't call me dumb. So you think Suzaku is hotter than Lelouch? *looks around before raising hand* high five…*looks at everyone else* what!? I'm sorry that I got over my Lulu-fever!

**A/N: Suzaku finally corners Lelouch! This is actually the first part. I didn't have time to do the rest because my sister is coming home soon and I still need to work on my other stories. The rest of the chapter will be posted at a later date. You'll have to deal with this for now! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine! Mine I tell you! MINE!**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**The Expected Reaction for the Unexpected Reunion**

Lelouch and the cats waited out the rest of the day. The lead Neko sat at their window and watched as the students changed classes and, at the end of the school day, go directly to either their after school sports or their proper dorms. It was at this time when Arthur came up to him and watched with him.

"Lelouch…why have the students been acting like that? Before they would at least have a picnic or leave the school grounds but now…" Lelouch held out his hand towards Arthur but didn't look directly at him. The middle schooler, knowing what his leader wanted, quickly changed into a normal cat and jumped into his lap. Once he had settled down, the dark haired Neko began to pet Arthur.

"It's because they're scared. They are afraid that they might be next on our hit list and do not want to be alone. Safety in numbers, I guess. If they go into the city, then it'll be easier to pick them off. Here it's a tad harder; we have to wait until they put their guard down and make sure they don't scream very loudly." Arthur began to purr due to the amethyst eyed boy's ministrations. It was quiet since the others were curled up against each other and sleeping. It was a bit strange to see a white panther that was clearly C.C. if her sleeping position had anything to say, a white lion with its small mane signifying that it was Rai. Rolo decided to sleep on top of the two as a light brown Caracal and Mao lay next to him as a grayish Chinese Desert Cat. After a bit of searching, Lelouch found Sayoko asleep on one of their highest cabinets and was surprised to see her as a brown _Felis margarita; _in other words: a Sand cat. The amethyst eyed Neko smiled before getting up and depositing a drowsy Arthur next to his sister. He then walked towards Sayoko and lightly tapped on the cabinet. Immediately, Sayoko woke up and stared at him like she had been awake the entire time. She probably was but that didn't matter at the moment.

"It's going to be a few hours until sunset. I'm just going to check on the informants and on Nina's progress." Sayoko immediately jumped down and transformed into a furry human. She quickly fixed his hair and straightened up his uniform. He had kept them on since he didn't feel like changing into any type of cat.

"Just be careful, okay? And I want you back before seven. If you're not back by then, I will be forced to look for you." Lelouch shivered slightly; remembering just how protective Sayoko was of them and how she'd gladly blow their cover as nonhumans if one of them was in danger.

He smiled back before nodding, "Of course. I'll be back before you can even think of tearing this school and everyone inside in half while looking for me." Lelouch quickly made tracks for the door and once he was outside, he made sure to lock it so nobody could walk in on four sleeping wild cats and an angry momma Neko. The dark haired schoolboy then walked confidently through the halls of the Boys' Dormitory.

Everything was quiet. The lights were bright and no noise came through the walls. Lelouch remembered when one boy had put his stereo on full blast. When he came back the next day after class, his room was left all screwed up. His prized stereo in pieces, his bed and blankets torn up, and his walls held deep claw marks. Ever since, no one even dared to snore.

…

Lelouch silently closed the door of the Student Council Room after visiting Nina. He was surprised to find that the girl was having a bit of trouble breaking into the school record for Suzaku and the three other students. They must have gotten someone super smart if they were able to keep Nina _freaking _Einstein out for this long. Lelouch felt a frown on his face when he realized that he would have to wait for another day or two. As he turned another corner, Lelouch was surprised to see Suzaku walking down the same hall with the blonde idiot next to him. Knowing that they haven't seen him yet, Lelouch quickly tried turning back as quietly as he could. He seemed to have forgotten that he had just walked up some stairs. Lelouch lost balance and had to refrain himself from growing a tail to keep his balance; instead, he stuck out a leg and waited until he finally stopped moving. Giving a sigh of relief since he didn't just fall to his death, Lelouch started to lower his leg. Too bad that a leg in the air is what caught Suzaku and Gino's attention.

"Lelouch, is that you?" Surprised, Lelouch tried to twist around and face Suzaku while still on a single leg. This in turn made him lose balance-

"AAAAAAAH!"

-and fall down a flight of stairs.

Lelouch felt his had slam into the ground as he finally came to a halt. He laid there stunned while trying to blink his eyes to keep the dark spots from taking over. He could vaguely here a voice asking if he was okay. After a few minutes, the dark spots finally vanished and the Neko raised his head and looked to see Suzaku staring back at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" The brunette's eyes widened.

"Lelouch! You just fell down a flight of stairs!" The purple eyed boy shifted and around until he was able to sit up.

While moving each limb to see if anything was broken, Lelouch said, "Yeah, and? That doesn't give you a good enough reason to stare at me like I'm a sideshow freak." Suzaku felt his eyes soften before turning to the blonde haired Britannian.

"Gino, can you go find a teacher, please?" Gino stayed staring at his team leader before nodding and "running" away. Instead of looking for actual help, Gino knew that Suzaku meant for him to listen but to stay out of sight. Once Gino turned a corner, Suzaku turned back to Lelouch while feeling Lelouch's limbs for himself.

"Can you feel any pain?" Lelouch rolled his eyes before looking away with a huff.

"I'm fine Suzaku." The dark haired boy turned back to Suzaku when he felt his hands clamp down on his arms.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Lelouch? I thought…" the brunette trailed off and looked away. When he realized what Suzaku meant, the Neko gave a breathless laugh.

"What? You thought I would welcome you with open arms? Well I guess that must've been a disappointment for you, Kururugi." Suzaku stayed quiet before bringing out some of his bigger guns.

"I heard about what happened with Nunnally and your mom. I'm…I'm sorry." Suzaku felt the other boy tremble in his hands. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Lelouch glaring at him.

"You…god I hate you! I hate you so damn much!" The boy then began to struggle. "You have no right to even speak of them! Let me go, Suzaku! Just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!" the boy watched as Lelouch struggled, noticing that he had a lot more strength than he should have. Lelouch then began to twist and writhe like he was in pain. "You leave me for four years and now you just want to come back!? How the hell did you even convince Ruben to let you in!? I know that you were expelled! But then you didn't even answer your phone calls! I even sent you hand written letters!" Suzaku felt his eyes widen in surprise when Lelouch nearly threw him off. Rivalz was actually right about Lelouch being stronger than was actually possible…for Lelouch that is. "You said you were coming back, you bastard! You promised me!" As he struggled to hold Lelouch down, Suzaku noticed that the struggling boy had managed to slide his pants down a bit. He then saw the scar that had remained on Lelouch after all these years. He removed one of his hands that held Lelouch's hands above his head and ran a finger over the letters that were left on his skin. He remembered that the day Lelouch received the scar, he had gotten expelled. The brunette then realized that Lelouch had stopped his struggles and was instead shivering at Suzaku's light touches; a blush crossing his face.

"W-what are you doing?" Suzaku said nothing. Instead, he simply gathered Lelouch in his arms and pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone these years. I'm sorry for not being there for you when they died. I'm sorry." Lelouch tensed for a moment. He only snapped out of it when he felt hot tears fall from his face. Snarling, Lelouch began his struggles again.

"L-let me go! Damnit Suzaku! I said let me go!" Lelouch then began to hit Suzaku's with his closed fist. Suzaku grunted as he realized that Lelouch's punches actually hurt.

"No, Lelouch! I won't let you go! Not again!" Lelouch actually stopped his punches. He felt his eyes widen and his tears fall more freely.

"Why…? Why? After all these years, why now? Why decide to hold on now?"

Suzaku pulled back with a confused look on his face. "Well it's not like I wanted to leave you back then. And I never really let go." The brunette then took out his old wallet; the same one from four years ago. Lelouch watched with wide eyes as Suzaku pulled out an old, weathered picture. It was of both him and Suzaku. It was taken outside and showed Suzaku with his arm wrapped around Lelouch's shoulders while Lelouch held the camera up. Lelouch carefully took the picture and stared at in in an almost childlike wonder. Suzaku felt a smile spread across his lips as he saw more of the Lelouch that he had befriended years ago. Lelouch stared back at Suzaku and felt guilt for every bad thing he has ever done. He suddenly felt like nothing more than a cheap whore for doing all of those things with people of both genders. He also felt bile rise up in his throat for the people he had torn apart with his own hands. Just as he opened his mouth to confess, he heard his name being called.

"Lelouch!" Both he and Suzaku turned around and saw C.C., Arthur, Rai, and Mao running towards them. When she reached them, C.C. suddenly grabbed Lelouch and buried his face in her breast.

"I was so worried about you!" The green haired Neko "Mother" then dragged Lelouch's flailing body away from Suzaku and Rai and Mao quickly took their places; both male Nekos glaring down at a distraught Suzaku.

Rai was the first to speak. "What the hell were you doing to him!?" Mao then curled his lip in disgust.

"I don't care what he was doing, what I do care about is why he was doing it!" While the two twins verbally chewed the green eyed boy out, C.C. finally released the suffocating boy from her soft prison while Arthur rubbed his back as he coughed.

"Come on, we were barely able to convince Sayoko to look for you herself!" Lelouch nodded before getting up and wiping away the tears. Once he fixed his clothes, Lelouch turned back to Suzaku and the Nekos with a calm gaze. The two twins stepped off to the side when Lelouch came closer; respectively averting their eyes.

"I have to go right now, Suzaku, but…" Lelouch then looked away from Suzaku, feeling a blush cross his face. "I'll see you later." And with that, the dark haired boy turned and walked away, followed by four surprised and confused Nekos.

…

Ryan felt his jaw ache from how tightly he had been clenching it. He had heard the entire thing through the hearing devices he had planted on Suzaku and Gino. Suddenly, Ryan let all the tension leave his body.

_Fine then. You're on, Kururugi!_

…

Lelouch and the others raced along the rooftops as the moonlight made their shadows more ominous. When he had arrived back at their dorm room, he said nothing when the others (including Sayoko) had questioned him about what had happened when he was gone. Instead, he changed out of his school uniform and began to put on his special black turtle neck. It had no sleeves and the actual neck of it was able to cover everything just below his eyes. At his request, Sayoko had sewn on a hood to the shirt and made sure to slice two little holes on top, which Lelouch pulled over his head. At this point, everyone realized that they weren't going to get anything out of him, so, instead of trying to open up a locked chest with a bomb on it, they began to get ready for their hunt tonight. By the end of it, Lelouch ended up wearing his black turtle neck shirt along with some black bikini briefs. The dark haired boy also wore a mini black scarf around his neck. He then let his black ears and tail come out, thus completing his disguise. C.C. wore white booty shorts and what looked like a white turtle neck that was cut in half; leaving her midriff open. She had also slid on two gloves that nearly touched her shoulder and were held there by a leather belt on both her arms. She then added a collar to her neck that was adorned by a bell before using the neck of her top to cover her mouth and nose. She then was able to changer her hair into a furry white color before pulling it into a messy low ponytail. She also let her white tail and ears come out; making sure to tie two little bells to her tail. Rai had a similar outfit as Lelouch except he wore shorts that were a bit longer than C.C's but not by much. Any longer and his movements would have been hindered by it. He also wore an actual sweater but with no hood but had sleeves. He too wore a scarf except his was white. Mao wore an outfit exactly like his twin brother's but in a gray color that had a hint of blue. The two twins let their feline appendages appear as well. Rolo wore a turtle neck similar to C.C.'s and shorts like Rai and Mao's. But, instead of letting the neck of his shirt cover his face, he instead used the rather large and fluffy scarf. Rolo's outfit was of an earthy tan color.

Sayoko's outfit was one of the stranger ones. She wore what looked like a white bathing suit but it had red long sleeves attached to it. She also had pieces of red leather hanging on her hips. She also covered her face in a large yellow scarf that seemed to defy gravity. After a short argument, they all agreed that it was time for Arthur to go on his first hunt. Sayoko, prepared for everything, quickly put the little Neko in a bathing suit similar to hers but was colored dark gray. She made him put on a dark gray sweater that was similar to Rai's except that it was sleeveless and had a hood. She even attached a small little bell to both his neck and tail. And with that they had taken off.

Lelouch had to go at a slower pace since Arthur didn't go out much in his Neko form. They had silently decided to only give themselves extra cat like muscles and some bone strength but nothing more. Finally, after half an hour of jumping from rooftop to rooftop, they came to a halt on a house that stood next to a small mansion looking house.

They had arrived at Mr. Darlington's house. Rivalz's father's mansion.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comment:**

**I am SSOOOOOOOO sorry for the crappy chapter but I am being pressed for time. I still gotta look over some of my fanfics before I post them. And I gotta do this all before 11:00…its 10:13…I'm doomed. I probably won't update anytime soon seeing as I will be partying and what not. I want to update on the 30 because then everyone will be turning in their last pieces of work for 2013 and their first piece of work for 2014 and I don't want my stories to be drowned out by many others.**

**Anyway, Leave A REVIEW! Please!**

And have a happy NEW YEAR!


End file.
